A Demon's Fate
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: AU; "But that's okay…" she mumbles, her fingers wrapping around the trigger. "Because Liam still loves me." Evilish! Liam x Psychotic! Lily and implied Liam x Sharon. Character Death. When a love story goes horribly wrong.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pandora Hearts.**

**Okay, so I really have no idea where the hell this came from. I was trying to sleep last night and this entire story popped into my head without rhyme or reason. It's fairly strange and constitutes a lot of warnings, so be sure to read them before you start your journey into weirdness.**

**Warning 1: This is an alternate universe, meaning that I've taken the characters and changed things up a notch. This takes place in a somewhat modern city and is very similar to Durarara if anyone has seen that show. No, this is not a crossover—I've just used a similar concept, that's all.**

**Warning 2: There are character deaths in this, including suicide. I will not say who, but go in expecting it.**

**Warning 3: I'm using a weird concept of Evil or Badass Liam. I've only seen this used once in response to a kink meme fill. I decided that I wanted to do a sort of mobster look at it. Also, I've based Gilbert's character in here on the one that appears in the pilot chapter, so he's a lot more…dark and…well…creepy. xD **

**Warning 4: This story contains Liam x Sharon and Liam x Lily—the last bit being one-sided and quite a bit creepy. Also, this story is rated M for mature themes, but these are mostly implications. There are no lemons.**

**Last Warning: Psychotic Lily. You have been warned.**

**Now, enjoy this weird story that I have no idea what to do with.**

…**  
**

The girl has taken a liking to him.

Liam frowns and glances behind him out of the corner of his eye as he continues to make his way down the street with a bag of groceries hanging off his arm.

He spots her clearly peeking her head around the corner of a nearby alleyway, either not realizing that he can see her or not caring.

He sighs and furrows his brows with irritation—doesn't she realize the danger that she's in just by being _near_ him? He's Liam Lunettes, one of the most influential informants in the city, infamous for his dealings with the ruthless Rufus Barma. He has enemies lurking everywhere—they hide behind every trashcan, every window, and every door.

The gun hidden beneath his coat leaves a cold, metallic feeling against his skin.

"Hey, Lunettes!"

Liam halts as a familiar man approaches him from his right side. With a long, billowing trench coat, Gilbert Nightray certainly stands out in a crowd. To add to the air of danger, he walks like he has something to prove, like he isn't afraid of anything or anyone. He lights up a cigarette and gestures to an old, run-down warehouse, amber eyes dark with boredom.

A gun sits in full view on his hip, shining ominously as the little sunlight that actually breaks through the thick pollution surrounding the place hits the gleaming metal. The people on the street consciously begin to avoid them; Liam finds it amusing that they even go as far as to continue their walk on the opposite side of the street.

Liam chuckles and follows the man to the warehouse, for the moment dismissing all thoughts of the girl following him around.

She's nothing but a mistake he never should have made.

…

_She is sitting there again._

_Liam bends his knee into a more comfortable pose and takes a long drag of his cigarette, eyes glancing warily over the girl. She can't be more than thirteen years old, and yet, every single day, without fail, he notices her sitting in the same spot by the old oak tree. As always a rusty bucket is next to her, waiting to be filled with any kind of change that people can spare. Her clothes, if they can even be called that, are filthy to the bone and her eyes are dark and downcast as she stares blankly at nothing in particular._

_The mark of the devil stands out with amazing clarity on her dirty cheek._

_And as always, she's ignored by everyone._

_Liam Lunettes is not a kind man by far. By his hands businesses fall, people become criminals, clients of his even end up in jail for the rest of their miserable existence after dealing with him. The few good deeds he has to his name are reserved for his two best friends—he certainly is a stranger to kindness of all kinds._

_But really, this girl is beginning to draw his attention. He chuckles to himself, the fires of hatred flaring in his eyes behind his glasses for the people that continue walking by him without sending more than a glance his way._

_To think that such miserable flies claim to live united under God and yet they are willing to let a young girl die because she comes from circumstances that they're unfamiliar with?_

_It sickens him._

_In the end, he sighs and stomps out his cigarette, eyes darkening with determination as he makes a decision._

_He's going to help her…if only to spite these horrible, hypocritical people that make him so angry._

_It takes her a full minute to realize that he's standing in front of her. Slowly, as if lethargic, her eyes raise to meet his, mouth open slightly with shock as she takes in his commanding presence. _

"_What's your name?"_

"_L-Lily," She answers, her voice cracking from disuse. He notices with amusement that she holds no fear of him in her eyes._

_There is nothing that he can do to her that the townspeople haven't already done._

_Disgust bubbles in his gut._

_He jerks his chin to the side, glaring icily at the people passing by as they begin to whisper amongst themselves, likely spreading rumors about him and his reputation._

_He hopes they all drop dead._

"_Come with me, Lily," He offers his hand to her, watching as her eyes widen with wonder before taking it. "I'm going to help you."_

_She's so desperate that she follows him without question._

_He gets her set up with a small apartment, pre-paid for by him as well as a weekly shipment of food. _

_And once every two weeks, he hands her a few wadded bills. He makes enough money that this doesn't even make a dent in his finances._

_Slowly her eyes begin to fill with light again._

_And he realizes very quickly that he's made a terrible mistake._

…

"You're being followed," Gilbert comments as they sit down at a small wooden table. A bottle of wine is already sitting there, along with two glasses. Liam takes a seat and gratefully fills his glass, taking a long drink of the red liquid.

He notices with amusement that Gilbert only takes a little bit. It's not common knowledge, but Gilbert certainly doesn't hold his alcohol well at all. Liam on the other hand, can drink all day and never feel even the tiniest bit tipsy.

"I'm fully aware of that," Liam sighs and takes a few bills out of his pocket, slapping them down on the table. Gilbert chuckles with amusement and counts them, nodding to himself.

"Is she dangerous?"

"Not likely, just a pain in my ass."

Gilbert shakes his head and stands for a minute, coming back with a large stack of papers. He sets them down in front of Liam who eyes them evenly.

"Contained there is all of the evidence you need to put that man in jail."

"Good; the last thing I need is another amateur gun trader thinking that he can mess with my business transactions," Liam refills his glass, noticing with annoyance that Gilbert's eyes are still watching him intently. "What is it?"

"What are you going to do about her?"

His expression is no longer amused. "You've gained more enemies for saving her—you know that."

"I'm quite aware. And your point is?"

"She's going to be killed if you keep letting her follow you around like this. All it takes is one misplaced bullet, one man angry enough to go after her…you know what I'm talking about."

Liam leans back in his seat and glares at the ceiling. "I won't discuss this with you any longer."

"Suit yourself."

The rest of the transaction goes fine, but Liam leaves with a sour taste in his mouth.

He doesn't see her on his way home.

…

He brings her a few random books the next time he drops money off. She's been complaining about being bored and they were only sitting on his shelf collecting dust. She greets him at the door with a wide-cheeked grin.

"Liam!"

'Here, I brought these for you," he hands her the small stack of books, watching as her eyes light up brightly with glee. He leaves the wad of bills on her table for her to grab later before turning to take a seat on the couch.

Two dark brown eyes stare excitedly up at him.

Lily notices his hesitation and grabs hold of his dangling sleeve to catch his attention, face flushed with mirth. "Do you like him? Someone just left him in a big box on the sidewalk, so I took him home with me!"

Liam kneels down in front of the dog that wastes no time in sniffing him and wagging his tail with fervor.

"Did you name him yet?"

"Yep! His name is Bandersnatch!"

"Bandersnatch?" Really, what an odd name for a dog, but strangely suiting for an even stranger girl. The dog gives him a long look that makes him nervous somehow, so he stands and reaches for a cigarette to calm himself.

The dog growls at the site of the cigarette.

Liam stills, eyes traveling warily to the black dog. Bandersnatch has his teeth bared warningly at him, a low rumble in his throat that is anything but friendly.

"He doesn't like those," Lily explains and Liam hesitantly pits them away in his pocket again. The dog instantly calms, sending him a triumphant look that is so human it makes him frown.

"Why not?"

Lily doesn't answer his question. Instead, she sends him a look that he has no idea how to identify.

"What is it?"

"You shouldn't smoke those," Lily says suddenly, eyes glinting. He feels very uncomfortable all of a sudden. "They are really bad for you."

"I can't help it."

"Smoking kills people," Lily's hands clench in the fabric of his shirt and he eyes them warily. "I don't want Liam to die…that would make me very sad…"

He shakes his head to dispel the warning feeling in his gut and hesitantly reaches out to pat her on the head. She gleams up at him and his heart begins to pound with a sense of all consuming _danger._

He leaves her that day with a cold feeling in his chest.

…

She stops following him for a little while, or at least she becomes less obvious about it. During this time, Liam successfully manages to put a man in prison for life, makes a few thousand dollars in transactions and adds dog food to her weekly delivered supply.

He's so relieved that he goes out to drink with his two best friends for the first time in a long while.

They easily secure a private table. Sharon Rainsworth—an elegant young woman that is admittedly quite dear to him—sits down with a hum of contentment. Liam finds himself smiling softly as he watches her daintily reaching for her cocktail.

His other friend—Xerxes Break, who is a fellow informant—sends him a knowing look as he takes a long swig of his fruity drink.

Liam tries to hide his embarrassment with a shot of straight vodka. He winces and coughs as it goes down his throat with a burn.

Sharon giggles at him and he cleans his glasses.

"What have you been up to, Liam? We barely see you anymore," Sharon starts as she finishes her first glass. Xerxes chuckles at her and receives a burning glare for his efforts. Sharon already has a telling flush on her face that contrasts harshly with her nice, white dress.

Gilbert isn't the only person Liam knows that doesn't hold their liquor well.

"I've been busy," Liam narrows his eyes in thoughtful silence. Should he tell them about Lily?

He instantly dismisses the idea when Xerxes chuckles at him. "I heard you took out that gun dealer."

"He threatened my business," Liam said simply, downing another shot of vodka as Xerxes finishes his first drink, sucking the cherry in his mouth.

"Still, I commend you for it. That man was beginning to make me feel sour."

Liam hums with agreement. The man—Jack—made his gut churn with distaste immediately upon meeting him. There was just something about that man's smile that was blaringly fake.

Several hours go by. Liam and Xerxes are still completely sober, both sharing the uncanny ability to avoid getting drunk. Sharon however, is another story. She's only had a grand total of four drinks, but her face is bright red and she's no longer keeping up her elegant visage. Xerxes stands and puts an arm around her, lifting her into his arms even as she protests softly.

"I have business to attend to at the office tonight. Can I trust you to look after her?"

"Of course," Liam flushes a bit, but stomps it down as he helps Xerxes lead her outside to the awaiting car. It is well past evening by now, but the city is as busy as ever. They quickly drop Xerxes off at the office where he waves with a knowing smile and a hop in his step. Then, they make the drive back to Liam's place.

She stumbles into his chest as he helps her out of the car and stares at him with watery eyes. He notices with nervousness that her breasts are no longer completely covered by her cleavage from all the stumbling about.

He forces himself to ignore it and leads her inside.

He fails to notice a hateful glare sent his way and the small sob of a girl as she disappears back into the shadows of the night.

…

The next time he visits her, she's wearing a simple white sundress. He eyes it with confusion, but she wastes no time in jumping him for a hug, grinning widely. Bandersnatch is twirling around his feet like a cat, wagging his tail and waiting for attention. Liam hesitantly gives the dog a pat on the head with one hand as the other rests on Lily's.

"Where did you get that dress?"

She jumps back and twirls a bit, giggling to herself. "Do you like it? I bought it at the store a few days ago."

"I thought that you didn't like dresses." He's never seen her wear a dress. Usually she sticks to rather tomboyish clothes, preferring to keep herself covered up. She always claims that the airy feeling on her legs bothers her.

She stares meaningfully up at him and he frowns, trying to decipher the glance and failing. "What is it?"

She giggles again and bends down to scratch Bandersnatch's chin. "I don't….but I hear that the boys love them!"

"The boys?" He questions with a furrowed brow, but she ignores him.

And so he becomes even more confused.

…

One night he stops by with a couple of chew toys for Bandersnatch. He lets himself in with his spare key when she fails to answer the door.

She's nowhere to be found.

Somehow he knows that she's not out messing around…and just like that he notices an off white ransom note sitting on the table.

He throws it in the garbage and leaves the apartment as he's dialing a familiar number on his cell phone.

"I need as many people as you can spare. This is an emergency."

…

She wakes to find herself back in her apartment with the heater running full blast. She blinks slowly as consciousness comes back to her. It takes her a moment to realize that she's on her couch.

"You're awake?"

"Liam!"

He sighs and reaches out to stroke her hair, resisting the urge to glare hatefully at the bandages covering her body.

Bandages…he frowns.

"Where is Bandersnatch?"

"I don't know…" She says with a small smile and his frown deepens with confusion and concern. Is she not worried at all for her dog's safety?

"We took care of the people who attacked you. They won't do it again."

"Liam came to save me…"

Liam gives her a weird look, but she continues to mutter it over and over to herself until she falls asleep. His hand stills in her hair before being removed completely.

His gaze drifts out the window to look at the night sky. The moonlight glints ominously off his glasses.

He decides to stay and watch over her for the night.

He falls asleep on the couch.

…

There's a giggle in his ear.

Liam scrunches up his face and tries to pull away from the voice, but it's insistent and follows him as he moves.

"Liam, it's time to wake up now!"

"Wake…up?"

He slowly opens his eyes, confused. This doesn't feel like his bed, which is lined with soft cotton. This feels a bit denser.

Lily is smiling at him, cheeks flushed slightly. "Good morning!"

"Morning?" Wait, why is Lily here—oh shit, is this her couch?!

He tries to sit up, but Lily pushes down on him. He realizes that she's laying on him, her legs kicking up in the air.

He also realizes that she's wearing only a thin cotton nightgown, definitely not what she was in last night.

"What are you doing?" He snaps, confused, but her expression doesn't waver. Instead she giggles and reaches down to cup his face, either ignorant of his discomfort or choosing to ignore it. He glares at her until she pouts and removes his glasses, setting them on the coffee table.

"L-Lily—"

"You didn't act this way with her…" Lily mutters with an angry flush to her expression and a hard edge in her eyes that he's never seen before. Liam blinks with confusion before realization dawns on him and anger flashes behind his eyes.

He grabs her arms none too gently and shoves her down, glaring at her even as she squirmed and whined that he was hurting her. "What the hell do you think you're doing, spying on me like that?"

She giggled suddenly, as if they're just playing a game. A game…is that all this is to her?

"I was just making sure that Liam wasn't being unfaithful to me…and he was! You're naughty, Liam!"

"Faithful to…what the hell are you talking about?" He shouts, not bothering to keep his voice down, too angry to even think about how much he was disturbing the neighbors. "You're…I never—"

"I love you, Liam," she laughs and he flinches back when he notices the look in her wide eyes.

Possessive, too far gone…how on Earth had he not noticed?

He stands up abruptly, ignoring her gasp of pain. She grabs for him as he reaches for his glasses.

He shoves her and sends her crashing against the wall. She crumbles to the floor and glares up at him, tears welling in her eyes. "Why are you doing this, Liam? Am I not good enough?"

He gathers up his things and prepares to leave.

"Are you going to see the pretty lady?"

"Stay away from Sharon!" He shouts back at her before slamming the door. He fails to notice her sitting up and wiping a dribble of blood from her cheek, right across the mark of the devil. A gleeful smile is on her face.

A bark sounds from outside her window. Lily bounces up with a laugh and lets Bandersnatch in as he jumps in from the patio, which is on the _fifth floor._

He has blood coated in his fur.

"Did you do what I asked you to, Bandersnatch?"

He wags his tail excitedly, jumping up to lick her face. There are blood stains across his teeth.

"Haha, good boy! You're such a good boy, Bandersnatch!"

Her eyes glint with something inhuman, something horrifying. For a split second, Bandersnatch's eyes are tainted with red.

The apartment complex shakes with the sound of her mounting laughter.

…

Liam drives ten miles over the speed limit as he heads toward Sharon's house. The look in Lily's eyes has him on edge.

How could he have been so damn stupid? A random girl on the street…that kind of person can be anyone! He never even asked why she ended up there in the first place!

And the mark on her cheek…what if there's a reason for it?

He bites his lip and draws blood as he finally pulls up in her driveway. There's another car there…Break's?

Fear stabs his chest as he rushes toward the front door, not even bothering to knock.

He nearly collapsed when he spots bloody prints on the floor…

Dog prints.

"She didn't…" He tries to tell himself even as the scent of death invades his nostrils with a harsh tang.

He rounds the corner to the bedroom and promptly falls to his knees.

"S-Sharon…" He forces himself weakly to his feet. He can feel bile rising up, but he swallows it shakily back down and reaches for the hand that's hanging over the edge of the coverlet.

It's colder than ice.

He chokes, taking in the full extent of the damage. There is blood everywhere underneath her body on the bed. Bite marks covered her neck and her dress was tattered and ripped. Her eyes were wide open with fear.

Sharon was gone.

But…he'd seen Break's car outside…did that mean…oh no, please no!

Liam found him in the living room. He's lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, part of his face looking as if most of the skin had been bitten clean off.

There's no way that he's still alive.

Liam bends over slightly and shakes, staring with wide eyes at the carpet now stained with blood.

Lily…

He bites his lip as red flashes behind his eyelids.

She will pay!

…

She's not in her apartment when he busts down the door. By this time he's breathing so heavily that he's barely taking anything in.

He walks in for a minute, taking in the sight of the furniture that _he bought her…_

He ends up thrashing the couch and toppling over the table, shattering the expensive vase he's never noticed. He shatters the television screen with the butt of his gun, not caring that he cuts his hand in the process and that blood is dripping down his arm.

He runs from the apartment, not bothering to take his car with him.

He finds her on the lonely hill right outside the city's borders. By now it's bordering midnight and its pitch black, but he recognizes her auburn hair as clear as day.

He stands there for a minute at the bottom of the hill, staring up at her with narrowed eyes full of hate and malice.

_How dare you…how dare you?_

She turns around and stares at him with soft eyes, as if she's any normal girl and she's done nothing wrong at all. The visage is ruined by the blood that stains her dress.

Bandersnatch is circling her legs in a way that resembles a hunting cat.

"You came, Liam," Lily giggles and grins, her voice rising as it gains a somewhat maniacal tune to it. "I knew you would!" She twirls around, laughing and Bandersnatch growls as if with agreement. "Because Liam always comes for me…he does!"

"Shut up!" He shouts, drawing his gun without thinking. She stops when it's pointing at her head, smile still on her face.

"Liam is angry…" Lily's smile widens as she skips down to stand in front of him. His hands are shaking as the cold metal of the gun presses against her forehead. She stares up at him, completely unafraid.

He holds the gun steady even as she reaches up and strokes the barrel with her nimble fingers, sending him a searching look.

"But that's okay…" she mumbles, her fingers wrapping around the trigger. "Because Liam still loves me."

She pulls the trigger.

Liam stares with shock as she falls to the ground, a grin still on her face even as it stills with death. His hands begin to shake as a laugh bubbles from his throat and he stares with wide eyes into the night.

She's denying him his revenge…he wasn't the one to pull the trigger.

His laugh gets a little higher in pitch as he stares down at her body. "You're not going to get away from me…I'll make sure you're damned forever!"

Another gunshot rings out.

Bandersnatch seems to smile as he howls to the sky, jaws covered in blood.

Her laughter can still be heard on the wind.

...

**And yes...it is not your imagination. I did sort of imply that they are demonically possessed as well as insane. -shrugs- But it's your choice whether that's true or not. I left it open ended for a reason. **


End file.
